


Sunday Mornings

by Adariall



Series: Redefining Normal [2]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Bribery will get Anders everywhere, Domesticated boys, Early Mornings, Hangover, Let sleeping Anders lie, M/M, Sibling Incest, Ty is a good boyfriend/brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anders and Ty are hungover (typical Sunday morning), Mike decides he wants to talk (not so typical Sunday morning), and Anders realizes that he can get anything he wants with the right offer of sexual favours. Set after  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/775152/chapters/1457859">Special Doesn't Even Begin to Cover It</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Legolaslover1 asked for domestic fluff featurning Ty and Anders, and here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

"Ty," Anders whined from beneath the mound of blankets that he was buried under. "Answer the door. I'm too tired to do it."

From beside him, Ty's head poked out from beneath the same mound of blankets and he blinked rapidly as his eyes attempted to adjust to the early morning light. "Wha?" He slurred. "What door? I haven't heard a door."

There was a moment's pause as he listened in the silence for either a response from Anders or a knock at the door that would actually mean that Anders wasn't simply talking in his sleep again. It didn't take long, however, as only seconds later there came the sound of knuckles rapping sharply against the door.

"Get up, Anders. We need to have a chat!" 

Ty groaned loudly and dropped his head back against the bedding. "It's Mike and he wants you. You go get it." 

Still hidden from sight, Anders wormed his way up until his head rest against the soft skin of Ty's stomach and he nuzzled it tiredly. "Come on, Ty. Last time I saw him he punched me in the face. Plus I'm really, really hung over after last night. Get the door? I promise you I'll make it up to you if you do."

"Anders, seriously. I feel just as fucked up as you do."

Voice muffled, Anders stroked his fingers along Ty's thigh and curled up even closer to his side. "How about this, I'll suck you off every morning for the next week and you can top the whole time too. My ass is yours to do with what you want, just make Mike go the fuck away."

Ty stared at the ceiling blankly for a moment before he raised the blankets so he could see his brother's face. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You can fuck me as much as you want next week and have morning blow jobs, I give you my word." Anders closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face almost painfully to Ty's stomach. "Now put the blanket down and go deal with Mike before he decides to break down the door. Again."

"Okay." Ty sighed tiredly. "Fine. I can do that." 

Without another word he dropped the blankets back down to cover Anders once more before he slid carefully away from his brother's clinging arms. He groaned as his feet hit the cold floor and he had to pause for a moment until the world stopped spinning so quickly. He made a mental note to cut them both off much earlier the next time they decided to stay up all night playing strip poker and drinking, but he'd done the same thing before and it never seemed to take. He rubbed his hands over his face as he finally climbed to his feet and shuffled across the floor tiredly, uncaring of the fact that he was completely nude. 

The knocking on the door continued and he could hear the frustration building in his eldest brother's voice but he couldn't exactly find it in himself to care. He glanced at the clock as he passed by it and saw that it was only seven and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he knew full well that it would only make his headache much, much worse.

"I'm coming." He grumbled in the general direction of the door. "Hold your damn horses."

When he finally reached the door way, he leaned heavily against the wall next to it before he slid the lock open. He took a breath before he opened the door completely and he squinted as a beam of sunlight managed to hit him square in the face. "Fuck!" He groaned before he stumbled to the side slightly as he attempted to shield himself from the light. "What do you want, Mike?"

"Where is Anders?"

Ty pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and cleared his throat. "He's still in bed, which is where I was, until you decided to wake me up."

Mike at least at the decency to appear somewhat sheepish, but the expression faded quickly into a carefully blank mask as he once more realized exactly what was implied by his brother's statement, and his nudity. He crossed his arms against his chest and stood his ground before he raised an eyebrow. "Well can you go get him then?"

"You know what, Mike? No. It's seven o'clock in the damn morning on a Sunday. If you wanted to talk to either of us you could have at least waited until it was a decent hour." Ty pushed himself away from the door before he reached out and wrapped his hand around Mike's arm. "You're going to leave now and I'm going to go back to bed to try and sleep off this headache. Come back after twelve and we'll be up, but until then, leave."

Mike started at him for a moment, eyes wide, before his expression hardened. "You know what? Fine. But when I get back we are all having a very long talk."

"Fine, whatever." Ty all but shoved Mike out the door before he shut it in his face. He locked the door once more and with a jaw cracking yawn, he stumbled his way back toward the bedroom. Anders so owed him, he thought hazily as he dropped face first onto the mattress. Blow jobs and topping were only the half of it- he wanted to be wined and dined for putting up with Mike so damn early and having to be saddled with the knowledge that they both had a lecture to look forward to.

Anders arm shot out from beneath the blankets and he tugged Ty further into the bed until he could throw them back over him. "Is he gone?" 

"Yeah," Ty wrapped an arm around Anders waist as he curled up behind him and he pressed his face against the back of his brother's neck. "He'll be back later, but he's gone now."

"Good. Now go back to sleep and I'll take care of you when we wake up."

Ty yawned once more and nodded slightly. "You better," he mumbled, eyelids already beginning to droop. "Owe me."

"Mmmhmm." He slid his hand over Ty's as his body slowly went limp in his brother's arms. "Night, Ty."

With a fond, exhausted smile, Ty kissed the back of Anders' neck. "Night, Andy."


End file.
